The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown
The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown is an episode released January 8, 2002. It counts down ten episodes to prove which episode before Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is the best. Episodes Included #King George and the Ducky #Rack, Shack & Benny #Lyle the Kindly Viking #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The End of Silliness #Josh and the Big Wall! #Madame Blueberry #Dave and the Giant Pickle #Very Silly Songs! #Are You My Neighbor? Plot Bob and Larry greet the viewers to what is known as "The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown". Larry explains to the viewers that they asked fans to cast votes for which episode before their new movie, "Jonah", before presenting a machine that looks suspiciously similar to The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness, called "The Amusing Contraption of Faith-Based Virtues and Fun". Larry demonstrates how it works. He enlists Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry and Madame Blueberry to get to work with getting the countdown ready. Bob explains the rules to the viewers while Larry, Mr. Nezzer, Junior, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Madame Blueberry, Jimmy, Jerry and Pa Grape bring out sacks full of votes. Once all the votes are placed into the machine, Bob tells Archibald to pull the lever. Once the lever is pulled, the machine brings up the VeggieTales episodes in order of vote: #10: King George and the Ducky #9: Rack, Shack and Benny #8: Lyle the Kindly Viking However, when the Amusing Contraption of Faith-Based Virtues and Fun malfunctions, this time bringing up a non-existent episode title called "The Blueberry of the Giant Silliness?", Archibald stops the countdown, saying there's something wrong with it. He then uses a mallet to fix it up. This time, it's able to work properly again, bringing up: #7: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Bob then praises the episode as "the episode that started the whole thing". He says to pause for a moment of respect, before telling Jimmy and Jerry to "hit it". After that, more episodes are brought up again in order of vote: #6: The End of Silliness? #5: Josh and the Big Wall! When the Amusing Contraption of Faith-Based Virtues and Fun malfunctions once again, bringing up another non-existent episode title called "King Josh and the Wall!", Archibald, Bob and Pa Grape try to fix the machine. Meanwhile, Larry and Mr. Lunt teach the viewers the same "Do the Moo Shoo" dance. By the time the song ends, Madame Blueberry is anxious for her debut episode to hit the number four spot. The Amusing Contraption of Faith-Based Virtues and Fun brings up more episodes in order of vote: #4: Madame Blueberry #3: Dave and the Giant Pickle Once that's over, Archibald tells the viewers that they're down to two more episodes, and they'll see which episode before the Jonah movie is the best. Madame Blueberry, Archibald, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Bob, Larry and Junior all discuss about why they made the countdown in the first place. After the discussion is over, the Amusing Contraption Of Faith Based Virtues And Fun brings up the number two episode: #2: Very Silly Songs! Soon, the Amusing Contraption Of Faith Based Virtues and Fun brings up the number one episode: #1: Are You My Neighbor? Once the episode proven to be the best is revealed and the countdown is over, Bob, Larry, Junior and the rest then thank the viewers for voting. After the episode ends, a behind-the-scenes documentary of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (the same one from the end of the 3-2-1 Penguins! episode The Amazing Carnival of Complaining) plays. Cast *Bob the Tomato - Phil Vischer *Larry the Cucumber - Mike Nawrocki *Junior Asparagus - Lisa Vischer *Mr. Lunt - Phil Vischer *Pa Grape - Phil Vischer *Mr. Nezzer - Phil Vischer *Archibald Asparagus - Phil Vischer *Madame Blueberry - Megan Moore Burns *Jimmy Gourd - Phil Vischer *Jerry Gourd - Mike Nawrocki Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once Was a Man *The Selfishness Song *Good Morning George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *Dance of the Cucumber *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand *Larry's High Silk Hat *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look Olaf! *Share of Friends *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *We've Got Some News *Fear Not, Daniel *You Were in His Hand *The Song of the Cebú *Promised Land *Good Morning George *Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things Too *Stuff-Mart Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Promised Land *The Song of the Cebú *The Lord Has Given *Keep Walking *Do the Moo Shoo *I'm So Blue *Stuff-Mart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *Thankfulness Song *Love My Lips *Big Things Too *I Can Be Your Friend *Dance of the Cucumber *Forgiveness Song *The Water Buffalo Song *God is Bigger *Love My Lips *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *Stand! *The Hairbrush Song *The New and Improved Bunny Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *Silly Song Medley Trivia *The episode title, plot and silly song are all nods to ”The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown“. *Due to the episode's runtime being 355 minutes (5 hours and 55 minutes), the VHS release is split into 4 tapes, each holding approximately 90 minutes (1 hour and 30 minutes) of the episode.. **This also means the DVD release is split into 5 discs, with the first 4 holding the same approximate length as with the VHS release, and the 5th disc holding the bonus features. ***When trying to access the bonus features on the first 4 discs, a message appears saying "Bonus features are only available on disc 5. If you wish to access them, please eject this disc and insert disc 5." **In the case of the VHS release, a screen appears at the end of the first 3 tapes saying "PLEASE EJECT AND INSERT TAPE (2-4)." This is followed by a screen saying "BONUS FEATURES ONLY APPEAR ON TAPE 4." After this, the screen fades to black, and nothing else happens. ***This also means that the "Stay Tuned" bumper only appears on tape 4. ***After the warning and Big Idea logo on tapes 2-4, a screen saying "TAPE (2-4)" appears. After it fades out, the episode resumes from where the previous tape left off. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000